


Love You Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, Multi, Parenthood, familly life, i wanted to write about daddy Uta and then this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta held the small girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And as he held his daughter, he sang. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Uta's shop is not in a nice area. It's notoriously known for being shoddy and strung with ghouls, such as himself. So it's not too much of a shock that on a 'casual stroll' in his hunting area, he happens across a group of ghouls. From where he's standing, he can sense tension. He sighs, and rubs his chin for a second, before slowly walking over. He cant just let them hunt in his territory after all, can he? It appears to be three ghouls surrounding another ghoul who was holding a bundle, of what he assumed was food. As he got closer he caught bits of the conversation. 

" 'An miss, you don' wanna get all hurtin 'n stuff, so why don' you just let us have your little   
snack ya got 'ere?" One ghoul said, leering at her, his hands on his hips. Uta pauses, wanting to see if the conflict will settle itself. After some more prodding from the one ghoul, the lady started to shout. "Listen, I dont want no tro-" she paused, a look of pain on her face as her eyes drifted down, to the kagune that was pierced through her stomach, "-ble.. W-wha-?" 

She collapsed to her knees, arms tightening around the bundle, before whispering something.   
Uta watched, his eyes dark as he surveyed the scene. He quirked an eyebrow as the three ghouls whooped and reached forward to grab the bundle. Uta was used to death, used to the sounds flesh made as it was ripped apart, used to the faces people made as they died. What he was not used to however, was the sound of a very small child's wailing. Something dark pooled through his gut as he watched these men rough the baby around, passing the small bundle between themselves. He strode forward as they begun discussing who got to eat what, as the baby continued to cry. His face was grim, and even as his kagune slid out of his back, he did not understand why this child's un ease bothered him so. 

 

The child was roughly a year old, he deduced as it lay in his arms. There were blood streaks on   
his face and splatters on his shirts, and he walked away from the dark alley with a fitful child in his arms, and four ghouls laying dead in the street. 

 

A bell rang as he entered the coffee shop, and he heard Kaneki's standard greeting ring out and   
Uta nodded in acknowledgment. "The manager's not here, if that's who you're looking for," Kaneki mumbled, not looking up from the coffee he was making, sticking out his tongue a little as he concentrated. Uta stood for a moment, waiting for him to look up at him properly. When Kankei did just that he gasped, running over to him, or rather, to the baby in his arms. The younger ghoul's arms flailed around a bit, shooting out a million questions per second. "Oh my god, Uta-san where in the world did you get a baby, is it a girl or a boy? Is it yours? What's its name? Is it alright, and why didn't you tell us you had a baby-" Uta interrupted him by walking past him, mumbling, "I found her, it's a girl, her parents are dead and I need a babysitter. Is Touka here?" He walked into the back, Kaneki following him. 

He walked over to Hinami's room, knocking on the door softly. Hinami or Touka would watch   
the child as he hunted. As Hinami opened the door the young girl gasped and looked up at Uta in that way she did, before running over to the couch and sitting, holding her arms out. Uta paused for a moment, before walking over and placing the child in her arms. Almost immediately it started cooing,   
And Hinami started to coo back, tickling its belly. Hinami started to tickle it, and Uta watched as she picked it up and peeked into the back of his diaper, cringing her nose and frowning. "She needs a change." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uta sighed, before dutifully following Megumi around as she crawled around the upstairs of his   
shop. The girl had gotten very good at crawling and was even starting to walk, but she preferred crawling as it was faster. Uta watched as she moved between the three rooms of the private upstairs where they lived. There was his room which was full of discarded scraps of fabrics and metals, masks hanging from almost everything. There was Megumi's room, which was simple, a bed and a dresser. The dresser was full of clothes he had gotten at thrift stores and as hand me downs, and on her bed there were two stuffed animals. One was a rabbit which Touka had given to her, and the other was a stuffed monkey. They didnt quite need a full on kitchen, but they had all of the necessities. 

Uta sighed and sat on his bed, watching Megumi crawl around his room and explore. He still  
remembers how the manager had come back, offering to find the little girl a home. Uta's stomach had then plummeted, and desperately asked them to let her stay with him. When they had asked him why, he did not have an answer for them. 

The little girl had then turned into Megumi, and she came home with him. He had turned the   
spare room into a room for her, struggled for a while, and then figured out a plan that worked for them both. He had figured out baths, changing, feeding, playing, and finally, sleeping. He savoured those nights where the young ghoul would let him rest. 

A little hand reached out and grabbed his leg, before she hoisted herself onto her little feet. She   
loved to grab anything she could and try to walk on her own. She coo'd and babbled a little in the way which babies do, before pushing her face into the skin of his leg and chewing on his leg with her gums (and one little baby tooth, which Uta found to be the cutest thing in the world.). 

Uta sighed, and picked her up. "Someone's hungry, aren't they" He whispered to Megumi,   
walking over to their little fridge. Unlike adult ghouls who only needed to feed once or twice every month, Megumi was still growing and needed to be fed once or twice a day. Uta opened the fridge and looked around, before picking up a piece of meat, (probably back or thigh, he thought.) Before unwrapping it and setting it down on the counter. He placed her on his lap, before tearing the meat into little pieces. Megumi's tiny little fists reached out, grasping at the meat. Chuckling, he passed her a small piece to munch on. 

After they were done feeding, Uta checked the time. Five after seven wasn't too late, but Megumi had woken up early that day. Slowly walking to her room Uta sat down on the side of her bed, and held her in his arms. He had started to recently rock her to sleep and talk nonsensically to her, which put her out like a light. Uta remembered a song his mother had used to sing to him when he was a child, and started to rock her. He whispered softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

And as he rocked that little girl back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, he sang. 

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, My baby you'll be."


	2. 2

Megumi grew, and she grew. She grew and she grew and she grew. She was two years old then.   
Her favourite pastime was reaching up onto the shelves in Uta's room, grabbing half made masks, and throwing them across the room, under the bed, in the toilet, under her new toddler bed, and anywhere she could reach. She also loved watching the stray cats from outside the small window in their 'kitchen'.

She would run around the house in circles, screaming the words she knew, and the ones she  
was learning. She picked up words quite fast, and she loved to yell at people on the street. Whenever he would take her for a stroll (he would take them to the nicer part of where he lived, he wasn't stupid) she would walk up to people curiously, shout a "No!" if she didn't like them, or a "Cuteeee!! Baby! " if she did. One time she had run up to a human child, a boy, and had started smelling him. She had looked at Uta for permission, and then pouted when he said no, and started chasing him anyways. He had to rush over the couple of steps and grab her so that she didn't try to figure out how hunting worked yet. Natural ghoul instincts were a thing, of course. 

She had also taken to crawling up on Uta's lap when he was working on putting together masks   
and watching him work. She would wiggle and squirm until she was comfortable, and then her eyes would trail his fingers as he worked. Her eye would sparkle and she would concentrate on the rhythm of it. 

There was also an unfortunate phase she went through where she would flush anything she   
could hold down the toilet, pull all the meat out of the freezer, scatter books and toys on the floor, put water in his shoes, basically anything that would drive Uta crazy. Sometimes he would pull on his hair and scream into his pillow "This kid is going to be the death of me!" 

But when the moon was high and the night was calm, she would curl up in her bed and sleep.   
He would crawl into her room, make sure she was sound asleep, and hold her in his arms. He would rock her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he would sing. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always." He would comb his fingers through her hair, and kiss her forehead. "As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i hit a massive writers block with this one sorry guys, i just had to kind of force myself to write it. But, chapter 3 is already halfway done!

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about daddy uta and then when i read 'ill love you forever' it reminded me of this so............. First posted fic, so be gentle!


End file.
